


Get your hand out my head!

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, about punching, curly haired reader, gender neutral reader, sorta violent jokes, you and Josh are cute, you're quite fiesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves to play with your hair even though you continuously tell him to lay off. But does he listen?<br/>No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your hand out my head!

"It's stuck."

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yup can't take it out."

"God damnit Josh, ow!"

The tugging of Josh's fingers in your curly mane of hair causing a dull itching stinging feeling in your scalp.

 "This is why I tell you not to put your hands in my hair. As 'fun' as you think it is." You sighed and rested your head onto Josh's shoulder shaking with laughter.

You were having a supper awesome mo session when Josh thought it was a bright idea to have his hands roam to your mess of curly hair.

"So is the mood is totally killed or...?"

 "I'm gonna punch you in the face." Josh laughed out as he worked on getting his hands out of your hair.

"I'm going to punch you in the face so hard your eyes are going to pop out."

"Are you going to eat them after?" Josh quipped as he forcibly pulled two fingers out.

"Yes." You growled out, "and I'm gonna roast them in a bonfire."

"Gonna season them up?"

"It's gonna be the most delicious spite tasting thing in my life."

Josh pulled you closer, the both of your chest pressed together. "What if we go back to making out and I play with the ends of your hair?"

Josh leaned in to kiss you but was deflected by your palm pressing into his face once you noticed his hands lower than where they usually go.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
